Reksio i Miasto SeKretów
thumb|409px|left|GameplayReksio i Miasto SeKretów- (RIMS) już 6 część z serii Przygody Reksia, aktualnie będącą w produkcji. thumb|280px|Okładka gry Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszą częścią którą robią 2 firmy: Aidem Media i Very Nice Studio, przy czym ta druga na zlecenie pierwszej. * Jest pierwszą częścią wykonaną z mieszanej grafiki. Tła będą 2D, a postacie 3D. * Jest pierwszą częścią o której produkcji tak mało wiadomo. * Jest pierwszą częścią w której Reksio i Kretes nie będą razem pokonywać przeciwności. * Gra prawdo podobnie zacznie się w norze Kretesa. * Będziemy na zmianę kierować Reksiem i Kretesem. * Gra według administratora, Babcia Reksia wyjdzie prawdo-podobnie w maju. * Kratki z liczbami ( 1- pomieszczenie z rurami 2- zielone pomieszczenie, 3- plac z podestem i okazałym budynkiem) na screenach to skróty do lokacji w demie. * Dziewczyny Reksia i Kretesa wystąpią prawdo-podobnie w intro i w outro * Babcia Reksia opublikował gameplay w Czwartek 05 Lutego 2009 o godzinie 9:56 . * na pomarańczowych flagach widocznych na 2 screenach, widać że zawierają one czarny obrazek, prawdo-podobnie jest to piec hutniczy albo cóś innego * w grze nie zwiedzimy całego miasta * przez połowę gry będziemy łazić Kretesem po mieście * pierwsze screeny zostały opublikowane we Wtorek 03 Lutego 2009 o godzinie 17:01 przez aidem. * pierwsza wzmianka o RIMS pochodzi z wywiadu z Krzysztofem Hrynkiewiczem * Oficjalne pytania to: #''A czy to już koniec przygód? '' #''Co stanie się z Reksiem i Kretesem?'' #''Dokąd prowadzi tajemniczy tunel w norze Kretesa?'' #''Tego dowiecie się (mam nadzieję) z nowej części przygód pod tytułem (roboczym) "Reksio i Miasto Sekretów".....'' Pytania Z okazji 4 rocznicy powstania forum poświęconego serii Przygody Reksia pan Krzysztof Hrynkieiwcz zgodził się na udzielenie odpowiedzi na parę pytań, które przekazał Grześ (pytania układali wszyscy użytkownicy forum): *'Czy dużo będzie zadań w mieście?' Odp.: Sporo. *'Czy będzie poziom trudności do wybierania?' Odp.: Nie. *'Czy będzie to wyglądac jak RIK:TTW czy jak wcześniejsze gry z Reksiem?' Odp.: Zupełnie inaczej. plansze będą parawanowe, ale malowane podobnie do starych plansz. Postacie za to będą w 3D. *'Jaką tajemnicę skrywa miasto? 'thumb|366px|screen z RIMS Odp.: No oczywiście na to pytanie nie odpowiem. '' *'Czy SeKrety to jakiś rodzaj Kretów? ' Odp.: ''SeKrety to są przecież se-krety. '' *'Czy będzie się wylatywać lub wyjeżdżać do innych krain tak jak w Reksio i Czarodzieje?' Odp.: ''Tak '' *'Czy miasto będzie norami krecimi połączonymi tunelami? ' Odp.: ''No niby tak, tylke, że w megaskali. '' *'Będzie dużo mini-gier na logike? ' Odp.: ''Nie thumb|348px|screen z RIMS *'Czy głosów postaciom użyczą poprzedni aktorzy?' Czy narratorem będzie nadal Grzegorz Wolf? ' Odp.: ''Mam nadzieję. '' *'Czy w RIMS będzie wiele parodii? ' Odp.: ''Zobaczymy. Jak napiszę dialogi to wam powiem '' *'Czy będzie długa i ciekawa ? ' Odp.: ''Mam nadzieję. '' *'Czy RiMS będzie bardziej powiązane z Sekretami Czy jakimiś Kretami? ' Odp.: ''Z jedynymi i z drugimi '' *'Czy gra będzie miała wątek detektywistyczny(jak w RIC)? ' Odp.: ''Gra będzie miała watek detektywistyczny, ale inaczej zbudowany niż w Czarodziejach. Tam trzeba było odszukać i porozmawiać z siedmioma postaciami, potem szast prast i po wszystkim. W RiMS mamy do czynienia ze bardziej prawdziwym śledztwem. Najpierw Reksio i Kretes zostaną... hmmm wplątani w taki mały kameralny wątek, jednak w miarę grania okaże się, że w grze chodzi o coś duzo większego. Będzie trochę skradania, sporo kombinowania z przedmiotami, analiza zdjęć i kilka niespodzianek. Więcej nie powiem, bo to ma być miasto sekretów, a nie miasto-rzeczy-o-których-opowiedział-już-autor-na-forum ''thumb|338px|screen z RIMS *'Czy będziemy sterować Reksiem i Kretesem na zmianę? ' Odp.: ''Tak. *'Jeżeli będą tam Krety, to będą Reksiowi i Kretesowi pomagać czy przeszkadzać? ' Odp.: Różnie. '' *'Czy po RiMS będą jeszcze kontynuacje nowej serii? A jeżeli będą, to czy VNS ma już jakieś plany dotyczące fabuły kolejnej części? ' Odp.: ''Ciężko nam powiedzieć - zależy, czy aidem u nas zamówi, czy nie. *'Co będzie głównym wątkiem w grze? ' Odp.: Śledztwo związane z uwięzieniem Reksia, rewolucją i burmistrzem. *'''Czy postacie będą bardziej podobne do tych w RIKTTW czy do tych w pozostałych grach z Reksiem? Odp.: Będą trójwymiarowe, ale inne niż te w RiK:TTW thumb|342px|screen z RIMS Inne wypowiedzi Hrynkiewicza * ' Środa 06 Sierpnia 2008 godzina 20:15 Post na forum' Witajcie moi drodzy, Dawno mnie nie było, za co przepraszam serdecznie. Ponoć ktoś tu udawał, że mnie zna i nawet sfabrykował jakąś rozmowę gg... no to spieszę donieść, że to wszystko nieprawda. Nie wiem co tam wam powiedziałem jako nie-ja, ale nie przywiązujcie do tego zbytniej wagi. Mały update dotyczący Miasta Sekretów. Praca idzie wreszcie sprawnie. Scenariusz ogólny już jest, pracuję na szczegółową rozpiską. Grafika też powstaje i to coraz szybciej. Zapewnie wkrótce pokażemy wam jakiś jej kawałek. Programowanie w Aidem też przyspiesza, ale chłopaki mają nowy silnik, nową technologię i musicie się uzbroić w cierpliwość. Ciężko określić kiedy doprowadzimy grę do jakotakiej "używalności". Ale jestem dobrej myśli. Grafika i scenariusz będą gotowe we wrześniu, prace programistyczne trwają... gra napewno wyjdzie jesienią. Gra będzie jednak siłą rzeczy trochę inna niż poprzednia seria - będzie nieco krótsza, więcej w niej będzie przygodówki, mniej modułów zręcznościowych i zapewne ogólny poziom trudności będzie nieco nieco niższy. Grafika się też zmieni, ale na lepsze oczywiście. No ale postacie i ogólny szwunk pozostaną, więc mam nadzieję że będziecie zadowoleni. * Sobota 09 Sierpnia 2008 godzina 22:09 Post na forum Gra powinna się ukazać tą jesienią. Zważywszy, że prace toczą się od czerwca, to nie jest to jakiś szczególnie krótki temat. Kilka słów o grafice - plansze wyglądają jak 2D, ale w rzeczywistości są ustawiane w 3D z mniejszych części (rysowanych tradycyjnie). Postacie są, czy raczej będą, bo prace trwają w 3D. Pozwoli to na bardziej płynną animację chodzenia Reksia i Kretesa i pozwoli pobawić się trochę światłami. Próby wyglądają bardzo fajnie, ale jeszcze chwilę nim coś pokażemy. thumb|342px|tło do gry * ' Wtorek 04 Listopada 2008 godzina 0:29 Rozmowa GG przekaza na przez Artura' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:22:48 nie mam ostatnio czasu wejsc na forum i sam napisać Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:14 gra bedzie tak skonstruowana, że będziemy kierować na zmianę reksiem i kretesem '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:32 ''bedzie sporo klasycznej przygodówki '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:38 ''trochę labiryntów 3d '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:23:44 ''i kilka modułów '' thumb|324px|Tło do gry Szalony Kapelusznik 0:17:52 ''tunel nie został jeszcze narysowany '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:00 ''bo będzie w 3D '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:08 ''dziś powstała piwnica kretesa Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:20 a od jutra pracujemy nad zaginionym ladem '' Artur 0:18:29 ''ktoś musiał przerobić tunel czasowy w photoshopie i dodać lawę '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:30 ''lądem '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:18:42 ''właśnie tak chyba było '' Artur 0:24:46 ''poziom trudności będzie mniejszy? '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:26:09 ''mniejszy '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:26:27 ''to raczej gra dla kolejnego pokolenia graczy '' Szalony Kapelusznik 0:28:07 ''dalibysmy jakies printscreeny, ale póki nie podstawią animacji to sie mija z celem * ' Środa 03 Grudnia 2008 godzina 11:11 Post na forum' Moi drodzy... dawno tu nie zaglądałem, no bo praca, praca i praca.... Przepraszam. Jak się zapewnie domyślacie premiera Miasta Sekretów została przesunięta. Praca idzie różnie... natrafiamy na mniejsze i większe problemy.... Z dobrych wieści... no cóż, zostały jeszcze tylko 3 plansze do narysowania. Ja pracuję koncepcyjnie nad finałową planszą. Tyle, że podłączenie tego do kupy jeszcze trochę zajmie. Nie pokazujemy screenów, bo nie ma jeszcze postaci gotowych, a bez nich screeny wyglądają pusto Ale odezwałem się w dziale fabuła, to będzie coś o fabule. Gra będzie w sumie.... detektywistyczna. Będziemy grali na zmianę Reksiem i Kretesem powoli rozwiązując tytułowe sekrety. Zabawa będzie przede wszystkim przygodówkowa, ale pojawią się też tak zwane "moduły" - tyle że w zupełnie innej proporcji niż dotychczas. Fabuła jest zdecydowanie bardziej kameralna niż w kapitanie Nemo - kochani, tamta seria się skończyła definitywnie, miasto sekretów rozpoczyna nową. Pojawią się oczywiście czasem nawiązania w dialogach, ale to tyle co będzie łączyło tę część z poprzednimi. Myślę, że najbliżej fabularnie miastu sekretów jest RiK:TTW '' ''Na koniec - proszę się pode mnie nie podszywać To prowadzi tylko i wyłącznie do konfuzji, a nic z tego pozytywnego nie wynika. '' * ' Wtorek 06 Stycznia 2009 godzina 23:02 Post na forum''' No tak... to są screeny z RiMS, zaprezentowane mniej więcej w takiej parawanowej formie w jakiej pojawią się w grze. screeny są oczywiście suche, tzn pozbawione postaci i wszelkich elementów interaktywnych oraz dynamicznych świateł. czyli hmmm.... są to praktycznie tła do gry. Na 360? hehe, dobre * Poniedziałek 30 Marca 2009 godz 17:59 rozmowa na GG przekazana przez przybysza Przybysz Jak tam RiMS? Można już obejrzeć projekt opakowania? '' Przybysz 18:27:44 '':) '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:10 ''nie chyba '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:16 ''aidem to robii '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:30 ''mają kilka wariantów i jeszcze się nie zdecydowali Przybysz 18:29:44 mhm... '' Szalony Kapelusznik 18:29:46 ''jak ich pociśniecie, może poproszą was o konsultacje? :) '' Przybysz 18:30:04 ''to może ich podciśniemy ;) '' * '''Czwartek 30 Kwietnia 2009 godzina 9:50 ' Moi drodzy,thumb|304px|Tło do gry Dzisiaj uroczyście kończę wreszcie pisać dialogi a zatem zapinam scenariusz miasta sekretów i odtąd nie będzie już żadnych sekretów za wyjątkiem terminu wydania gry przez Aidem. Chcąc rozładować nieco negatywne emocje, które pojawiły się ostatnio na forum proponuję co następuję: Do poniedziałku będę jeszcze wprowadzał zmiany i korekty. Możecie tutaj w tym wątku rzucać jakieś pomysły na teksty i kawałki dialogów. Może komuś jakieś fajne skojarzenie przyjdzie do głowy? Niczego nie obiecuję, ale może skorzystam z czegoś i w ten sposób pozostawicie w grze swój ślad. Szczególnie zachęcam twórców wikii, którzy swoimi "ciekawostkami" ostatnio bardzo nas rozbawili Dotychczas ślad w grach pozostawili: AdaCho (wierszyk na koniec RiKwA) oraz Topek i bot (autorzy wielu leveli w RiTTW). I chyba jeszcze Drew, mi bardziej znany jako Tails... gdzieś tam chyba jest do niego jakaś aluzja, ale szczegółów nie pamiętam.... Wszystko piszcie tu, w tym wątku. Bardzo proszę nie na gg!thumb|320px|Tło do gry * ' Czwartek 30 Kwietnia 2009 14:12 ' Hmmm.... Reksio tradycyjnie szczeka... mówi po hałhasku.... Scenka? Nie.... Akcja dzieje się pod ziemią, połowę gry łazimy Kretesem po mieście, gadamy z innymi kretami... ale większości miasta nie widać nigdy i można się bawić w wymyślenie hasełek czy powiedzonek odnoszących się np... do jakichś innych miejsc w mieście.... no sam nie wiem, uzyjcie wyobraźni, moża akurat jakiś tekst podpasuje któremuś z mieszkańców miasta... * ' Czwartek 30 Kwietnia 2009 20:50 ' No i to jest fajny i prosty pomysł, Topek - zawęża pole manewru. Co zrobić, żeby zaakcentować w grze forum? Może jakaś lokacja się gdzieś przewinie w dialogach? (Bo postaci nie chcę - za dużo tu was) - jakieś hasło? powiedzonko? Istnieje jakiś forumowy gryps? Albo zdarzenie do którego można by nawiązać? Nowy interface Jak wiemy w RIMS będzie funkcjonował nowy interfejs jakże różny od tego, który znamy z Ufo czy Nemo... ten tekst może pozwoli go przybliżyć: * Plik:None_icon1.png - ta ikona pojawia się gdy wybieramy coś z menu podręcznego bądź w zaznaczonym obszarze nic nie da się zrobić * Plik:Leg_icon1.png- ta oto stopa oznacza iż da się w zaznaczone miejsce pójść co czynimy kliknięciem myszki * Plik:Touth_icon1.png - ta ikona dłoni oznacza że dany objekt da się podnieść, kliknięcie myszką powoduje dodanie obiektu do plecaka * Plik:Talk_icon1.png - te usta informują że z daną postacią da się porozmawiać co czynimy naturalnie kliknięciem myszki * ????- dalsze ikony narazie nie są znane... być może z kolejnymi screenami bądz demem je poznamy (a może te które wymieniłem to wszystkie). Prawdopodobnie będą to: urzyj, przejdź do innej lokacji, obejrz, Reksioenu_podrenczne1.png]] *1- mapa ... prawdopodobnie pozwala sprawdzić gdzie jesteśmy i być może kliknięciem przeteleportować się tam *2- zamiast klikać Kretesowi na głowe, patrzymy na taki oto podręczny pasek przedmiotów *3- ? czyli prawdopodobnie pomoc *4- Ustawienia, czyli głośność, rozdzielczość itp. Postacie * Plik:Kretes_3D_RIMS1.pngKretes - każdy go zna... może tylko 3D go pogrubia. * Reksio - zostaje aresztowany, można sobie go pooglądać na pudełku * Plik:Toilet_kret1.png jakiś kret - jednyne co o nim wiemy to to że jest kretem w różowych spodniach, trzyma też nadgłową tajemniczy przedmiot wygladający jak rolka papieru toaletowego, wiemy na pewno że idzie z nim porozmawiać/(alternatywa) ta rolka to tak na prawde włosy a ten kret to ONA * Burmistrz - niewiadomo czy wystąpi wogóle w grze, ale chyba tak... Kategoria:Gry